finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 7
Willkommen zurück, liebe Hobbydater ;) Wir wären nun bereits im 7. Part meines netten kleinen WT‘s. Heute lernen wir jemand ganz besonderen kennen… Ihr kennt ihn, ich kenn ihn, auch die, die CC nie gespielt haben, kennen ihn. Wen mein ich? Ihr werdet es schon noch sehen :) Erstmal 'ne Runde Kniebeugen Wir sehen auch direkt Zack, welcher verzweifelt versucht, Sephe zu erreichen. Doch er geht nicht ran. Und Luxiere erzählt dem Knaben nun auch, weshalb. Sephe hat sich nämlich ins Archiv zurückgezogen und will nicht raus… Warum auch immer… Aber Telefone sind da nicht erlaubt… Kein Wunder, dass der Silberschopf nicht rangeht. Aber ums gut zu machen, erhält Zack nen Anruf von Aerith. Sie fragt nach dem Blumenwagen. Zack verspricht, gleich bei ihr zu sein. Also ist sie auch unser nächstes Hauptziel :) Aber ganz ehrlich… Die Perle kann warten, denn wir haben Besseres zu tun. Sofern ihr euch wieder frei bewegen könnt, geht zum Speicherpunkt. Der Missionskatalog wurde erweitert. Speichert, wenn euch lustig ist, und begebt euch zum Besprechungsraum, um dort eine Feura-Materia in der Kapsel zu finden. Verlasst den Besprechungsraum wieder und latscht zum Trainingsraum. Ihr wolltet sicherlich mal ausprobiern, wie viele Kniebeugen ihr schafft ;) Redet nun mit dem Forscher, welcher auf die beiden großen Monitore glotzt, und startet den Fitness-Check :) Der Test läuft wie folgt ab: Innerhalb einer Minute müsst ihr so viele Kniebeugen wie möglich schaffen. Um Kniebeugen zu machen, müsst ihr einfach nur Datei:X-Knopf.png drücken. Einfach, oder? Aber, drückt ihr im falschen Moment auf Datei:X-Knopf.png… Tja, dann ist der Rhythmus weg… Und somit geht Zeit verloren, also passt ja auf ;) Am besten ist es, wenn ihr immer zur selben Zeit Datei:X-Knopf.png drückt, dann dürfte es klappen ;) Orientiert euch dabei an Zacks Position. Beachtet bei den Belohnungen, dass es pro Versuch immer nur EINE Belohnung gibt. Ein bisschen Krimskrams Verlasst den Trainingsraum wieder und begebt euch ins Foyer, wobei ihr vorher aber noch Kunsels Mail lesen solltet. Schaut nach rechts und sprecht mit dem Infanteristen. Habt ihr die Missionen 2-1-1 bis 2-1-4 beendet, so wird nun 2-1-5 freigeschaltet :) Nun wollt ihr doch sicher noch 2-1-6 haben, oder? Gut, dann geht in den Ausstellungsraum und redet mit dem Typen, der sich die Weltkarte beglotzt. Ja, der Typ hat einen an der Waffel. Naja, Kunsel ruft an und nach dem Gespräch könnt ihr zum nächstgelegenen Speicherpunkt latschen und die Missionen erledigen. Im unteren Teil des Foyers sind der Stadtplanungsamt-Leiter und seine Sekretärin. Redet mit ihnen und noch mehr neue Missionen stehen zur Verfügung. Verlasst nun das Hauptquartier, denn hier gibt es nichts mehr zu tun. Vom Brunnenplatz aus geht es nun immer geradeaus und die Treppen hoch. Biegt rechts ab und redet ganz hinten mit dem Typen, sofern ihr die Missionen 2-1-1 bis 2-1-6 erledigt habt. Seid stolz und lasst euch wieder runtermachen -.- Was für Trottel es doch gibt… Naja, geht wieder zurück und biegt von eurer jetzigen Position aus links ab (also beim Brunnen) und folgt dem Weg, bis ihr einen dunkelhäutigen Mann seht. Sprecht ihn an und ihr merkt, das er ein Reporter ist, der von einem Shinra-Wachmann verfolgt wird. Doch kaum stellt er fest, dass wir bei SOLDAT sind, fleht und wimmert er um Gnade… Na okay, lasst ihn doch fliehen… Wir erhalten auch direkt eine Mail von ihm. Jedenfalls solltet ihr nun zur LOVELESS-Chaussee laufen. Außerdem… Hab ich euch ein wenig reingelegt ;) Ihr musstet nich den ganzen Weg zurücklaufen, es gibt auch ne Abkürzung, ihr hättet nur ein Stück weitergehen sollen, aber ich lege ja gern andere rein :P In der Chaussee angekommen solltet ihr zu eurer Freundin aus der Gasse gehen. Redet mit ihr und ihr erhaltet eine weitere Mail. Wenn ihr nun wieder den Weg Richtung Brunnenplatz einschlagt, so wartet noch damit. Redet mit dem Rang-2-SOLDAT und schon bekommen wir einiges zu tun. Tricksen, Tarnen und vor allem Enttarnen! Wutai-Rebellen wollen sich also in einer Anti-Shinra-Gruppierung neu formieren… Interessant… Die Lunaris-Einheit zieht also die Fäden… Mhm… Doch ihre Spione sind bereits nach Midgar eingedrungen :o Das heißt Krieg… Bzw. heißt es nun, dass wir diese Spione finden müssen, aber keine Sorge, ich helf euch schon dabei, die 6 Rabauken ausfindig zu machen ;) (Für jeden Spion wird übrigens eine Mission freigeschaltet) *Für den ersten Spion könnt ihr direkt in der Chaussee bleiben. Ihr wisst ja, wo das Auto steht, oder? Nein? Links von der Gasse des Fanklubs. Lauft am Auto vorbei und redet mit dem Mann, der immer hoch und runter läuft. Er stottert. Er ist der Spion :) Ihr müsst ihn nur 3x ansprechen, sowie alle anderen auch. *Spion zwei ist nicht hier, sondern in den Slums. Aufm Markt um genau zu sein. Dort hat ja immer son Infanterist sein Wesen getrieben… Das ist der Spion! Ihr werdet ihn sicher finden ;) (Ihr kommt zum Markt indem ihr die Treppe beim Brunnenplatz hochgeht und Sektor 1 betretet. Nun dem Weg folgen und schon seid ihr da.) Auf dem Weg zeigt sich übrigens auch mal wieder Angeal und redet mir Zack über Sephe. Zudem sagt er, dass Genesis in Modeoheim ist. Nette Info, der gehen wir aber später nach, wir müssen schließlich noch Spione jagen ;) *Spion Nummer drei finden wir im Shinra-Hauptquartier. Also kuscht euch dahin und geht die Treppen im Foyer hoch. Stellt euch dort vor den Fahrstuhl und wartet so lange, bis ein Geschäftsmann rauskommt. Er ist der Wutai-Spion. Machts euch doch auf nem Stuhl bequem oder so… Es dauert echt ne Weile… Oder lauft rum… Macht, was ihr wollt… Ich spiel in der Zeit „Reise nach Jerusalem“ gegen mich allein… Stehen ja genug Stühle rum… *Spion vier hat sich als Frau verkleidet. Lauft also zum Brunnenplatz zurück und die bekannten Treppen rauf. Sprecht mit der Frau und auch dieser Spion ist gefasst. Fehlen also nur noch zwei Spione. *Der nächste Wutai-Haini ist im Ausstellungsraum des Shinra-Hauptquartiers. Tja, wer ist es? Gute Frage, oder? Ich sags euch. Es gibt eine Rakete. Der Mann, der davor steht, ist der Spion. Zumindest motzt er über Cid rum. Moment… Cid? Der Cid Highwind? Der meint, dass wir uns jetzt hinpflanzen und unsern gottverdammten Tee trinken sollen? Der hats anscheinend dann nicht nur mit Luftschiffen, sondern auch mit Raumfahrt… *Für den letzten Spion müsst ihr zurück in die Slums. Verlasst dort den Markt und lauft die Straße entlang, um zum Park zu kommen. Der kleine Junge, der dort rumrennt und vorgibt, dass er ein Wutai-Krieger ist, ist auch der sechste Spion… Kann man gar nicht glauben, oder? O.o Habt ihr alle 6 Spione gefasst, erhaltet ihr als Dank das Walnussholz, welches später noch gebraucht wird ;) Wird wohl nix mit Aerith... Bleibt noch ein wenig im Park und schaut mal hinter die Rutsche, da dort eine Frau steht. Redet mit ihr und schon werdet ihr dazu verdonnert, Fragen zu beantworten. Es geht dabei um Sephe, weil das ein Sephe-Fanklub (Die „Silberelite“) ist. Sephes Schwert ist die Masamune, Sephes ultimativer Angriff ist die Supernova und er ist Linkshänder. Direkt treten wir dem Klub bei, ohne es auch nur zu wollen. Überfliegt die Mail und verlasst den Park. Werft doch nochmal einen Blick anch rechts, da dort das Mädchen steht, welches ständig über einen Onkel redet. Er ist wieder da! Also, wer ist dieser Onkel? Laut dem Mädchen sieht er ganz toll aus und trägt immer so schöne Anzüge… Zudem steht sein haus am Wallmarkt. Die Zimmer glitzern und sind wunderschön… Hmm… Seine Arbeit heißt „Don“… Also… Langsam kommts pädophil rüber O.o Eine Mafioso! Oder nein… Ein Puffbesitzer! (Randnotiz: Schoko-Deo erinnert meinen Geschichts-Lehrer an ein Puff) Begebt euch doch nun zu Aerith, sie wartet doch schon so sehnsüchtig… Doch bevor ihr auch nur die Kirche betreten könnt, macht euch Tseng einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Jetzt sollen wir echt nach Modeoheim… Tseng ist irgendwie… Der will nix verraten… Das ist doch nicht… fair… Zumindest rauscht schon der Heli an und wir müssen jetzt dann wohl mitkommen… *sfz* Immer diese Landeier right KLATSCH, da ist wohl wer abgestürzt. Och Mensch, die können ja nichma nen Heli fliegen -.- Mich wunderts nur, dass Zack nicht kalt ist… Und dann haben wir auch noch kein Netz D: So, dann folgt mir mal. Geht zunächst zum Speicherpunkt, um halt zu Speichern oder ein paar Missionen zu machen. (Ich sollte auch mal wieder welche machen >.< Ich häng voll nach, weil ich mich nur aufs Schreiben und die Handlung konzentrier…) Habt ihr alles erledigt, dann folgt dem Weg, denn verpassen könnt ihr hier eigentlich nichts. Es ist recht linear ;) Und jetzt.. Lernen wir den ganz obengenannten Menschen kennen, den man einfach kennen MUSS. Zack fragt den Knaben, wo er herkommt. Nibelheim also… Na, wisst ihrs? Nein? Och Leute… Genau, es ist Cloud! Der kleine Zackenkopf und Hauptprotagonist aus Final Fantasy VII! Dennoch ist er in CC viel glücklicher… Glaubt mir… Da mag ich ihn sogar noch richtig. Jedenfalls wird Cloud der DBW hinzugefügt und ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt diese auch direkt. Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle über Zack, dann lauft weiter. Denn wie gesagt könnt ihr euch nicht verlaufen. Kämpft euch also bis zum Modeo-Klamm / Nord durch und lest den Dialog zwischen Zack und Cloud. Cloud ist mal wieder zu kritisch sich selbst gegenüber *mich an mich erinner*, aber das ist halt typisch Wolke. Auf jeden Fall sind wir gleich da :) Doch bevor wir nach Modeoheim latschen, sollen wir uns die Anlage ansehen. Gaaanz heimlich natürlich, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Was? Kenn ich nicht… Lauft also den Hang hinab und speichert nochmal. Nun müssen wir unsere Nebenmission antreten. Aber keine Sorge, ich erklär sie euch ;) Aber zunächst solltet ihr speichern. Geht also zum Eingang und ihr werdet gefragt, was ihr machen wollt. Nehmt die erste Wahl und schon wird euch erklärt, wie das ganze abläuft. Wir sollen uns immer gut verstecken. Mit Datei:X-Knopf.png macht Zack eine Kniebeuge, um die Temperatur im grünen Bereich zu halten. Mit Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png duckt er sich, um sich halt zu verstecken. Die unterste Grenze der Körpertemperatur liegt bei 26,0°C. Wird diese erreicht, so kippt Zack um. Werdet ihr entdeckt, werdet ihr verfolgt und es kommt höchstwahrscheinlich zu einem Kampf. Insgesamt gibt es auch 5 Schatztruhen. Flieht ihr aus dem Gelände, werdet ihr ohnmächtig oder müsst ihr kämpfen, so bekommen die Repliken jeweils einen davon. Aber ich kenne das Schleichen nicht und mir sind die Schätze auch ehrlich gesagt egal, da man sie überall kriegt (in Missionen zum Beispiel). Somit lasse ich mich erwischen und kill die Repliken :D Folgende Schätze gibt es zu ergattern: Krafthieb, Tod, Stopp, Perlenkette und Hermesstiefel. (Wobei ich es dann doch geschafft habe, die Hermesstiefel, Tod und die Perlenkette zu sammeln). Den Ausgang findet ihr, wenn ihr euch rechts haltet und dem Weg folgt. Wir landen direkt in der Anlage. Biegt links ab und folgt dem Weg, bis ihr zu einer Truhe kommt, welche eine X-Potion beinhaltet. Geht den lieben langen Weg zurück und schlagt den anderen ein. Folgt ihm, speichert und benutzt dann den Fahrstuhl. Wir sehen Genesis und Hollander. Genesis ist bereits am degradieren, wie man sieht. Zack läuft dazwischen und erhebt sein Schwert, Cloud hält Hollander fest, wird jedoch weggeschleudert. Nun wird gekämpft… Gene kippt um und meint, es ist das Schicksal eines Monsters… Aber so ganz glauben kann Zack ihm das nicht. Er ist kein Monster, sondern ein SOLDAT-Kämpfer… War das etwa ein Versprechen? Wer weiß, wer weiß… Ach ja, ich weiß es :D Aber, das ist noch unwichtig… Genesis stellt sich aufs Geländer und stürzt sich nach hinten.. Ist das sein Tod? Nein, das kann nicht sein… Er hat doch nen Flügel O.o Wie auch immer… Genesis wird der DBW hinzugefügt, aber kommt nur selten vor. Wie mit den Espern… Dafür hat seine Apokalypse aber ganz schön rumms. Modeoheim... Ich verwechsel es irgendwie immer mit Nibelheim... left|322px Automatisch verlässt Zack die Anlage und wundert sich, dass alle weg sind. Aber er findet einen Weg und ja, jetzt geht’s nach Modeoheim. Unserem eigentlichen Ziel. Habt ihr den Tunnel durchquert, speichert noch. Nach ein paar Schritten gibt’s dann ne Mail von Kunsel. Überfliegt sie und geht weiter. Seid ihr im etwas größeren Bereich angekommen, haltet euch links und sammelt die 3000 Gil ein. Verlasst die Sackgasse und haltet euch wieder links, ihr lauft somit im Kreis. Eine weitere Truhe ist bei dem Haus, welches Stufen angebaut hat. Sie beinhaltet einen MP-Verstärker. Schaut nun auf die Karte und lauft nach Süden. Kurz vor dem Badehaus dort erhaltet ihr eine Mail von Lazard und links neben dem Eingang ist noch eine Eisra-Materia. Betretet nun das Badehaus. Geht nach rechts und sackt die Hi-Potion ein. Nun könnt ihr auf die große, tiefer gelegte Fläche gehen und links einen Äther einsammeln. Aber was ist das? Da blinkt doch was… Ja, das ist ein Anrufbeantworter. Es gibt nun insgesamt 23 Nachrichten. Lest sie alle durch, um zu erfahren, wo ein Kraftreif versteckt ist. Ich habe mal alles niedergeschrieben, aber wichtig ist nur das letzte, was dick makiert ist ;) Mit der Bühne ist das Teil gemeint, wo ihr gerade den Äther gefunden habt ;) Zumindest müsst ihr jetzt vom Eingang aus nach links. Schaut auch nach links, denn bei dem Treppentrümmer ist ein Boilerrad, welches wir gleich noch gebrauchen werden. Betretet nun den Badebereich und eine Szene treibt ihr Unwesen. Bzw. eine indirekte Szene… Wir werden angegriffen… Also wehrt euch! Angriff sollte von hinten erfolgen, immer schön ausweichen und zur Not mit Magie draufhauen ;) Aber vergesst mir das Heilen nicht… Habt ihr das Flügelviech besiegt, wird klar, dass es eine Angeal-Replik war. Anscheinend ist Angeal hier auch irgendwo… Links von Zack ist eine Truhe zu finden. Auch diese enthält einen Äther. Geht nun die Treppen hoch und wir sehen den bewusstlosen Cloud. Auch Tseng ist am Boden. Was ist denn da nur passiert…? Hollander und Angeal sind hier… Na super… Alles, was die Welt nicht braucht… Ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt noch die DBW. Betretet nun den Boilerraum und lauft die Treppen hinab. Biegt rechts ab und ihr seht, dass etwas im Dampf liegt, ihr aber noch nicht rankommt. Da kommen wir nun zu, aber erst solltet ihr noch die Macht-Armilla einsammeln, welche etwas weiter weg unter der anderen Treppe zu finden ist. Lauft diese nun hoch und untersucht das rot-orangene Teil. Steckt das Boilerrad hinein und der Dampf von eben verschwindet. Lauft somit zurück und sammelt den Blitzreif ein. Geht nun zurück in den Raum, wo ihr eben gegen A-Griffon gekämpft habt. Die orangene Fläche, also das Wasser, welches eben noch zu heiß war, kann nun betreten werden. Sammelt die Bann-Materia ein und legt sie am besten auch direkt an, da sie für den nächsten Bosskampf recht nützlich ist. Geht zurück zu dem Teil, wo ihr das Boilerrad eingesetzt habt. Rechts von diesem war schließlich ein Gang ins Freie. Nutzt den Speicherpunkt, denn gleich kommt einer der härtesten Pflichtbosse. Trainiert nochmal bis zum Umfallen, hängt euch rein, denn bei meinem ersten Durchgang des Spiels, war er der einzige, bei dem ich überhaupt ein Game Over hatte… Somit mache ich hier ne kleine WT-Pause und trainier ein wenig :) *9 Stufen trainier (von 17 auf 26)* Habt ihr genug trainiert, dann speichert ein letztes Mal und lauft die Rohre hoch. Betretet nun wieder das Badehaus und lauft bequem über die Schächte. Durchschreitet ihr nun den nächsten Türrahmen, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Junge, mach dich nicht kirre Wir sehen Angeal. Er macht sich mehr oder weniger Vorwürfe, weil er sich Genesis hätte stellen sollen… Ach, Mensch, Angeal, wir können auch kämpfen, vergiss das nicht! Aber Zack denkt anders. Er hatte eher keinen Bock. Angeal erhebt sein Schwert und meint, er wolle Zack auf seinen nächsten Kampf, sprich den, der jetzt kommt, vorbereiten. Ich weiß, gegen wen der Kampf ablaufen wird. Ihr denkt, es ist Angeal? Naaaja, falsch… Zack weicht Angeals Schlägen geschickt aus und bittet, aufzuhören. Jetzt gesellt sich auch Hollander dazu. Er lobt Angeal und… Moment mal… Angeal und Hollander sind verwandt? O.o Jetzt erfahren wir auch, dass Scham Angeals Mutter in den Selbstmord trieb… Och, Zack… Das haste dir jetzt aber verbaut… Du hast Angeal gegen die Wand geknallt, weißt du noch? Kein Wunder, dass er dir jetzt die Birne wegknallen will… Projekt G… Alle dachten, es heißt Projekt Genesis.. Aber nein.. Das G steht für Gillian, Angeals Mutter :o Angeals Mutter wurden Jenova-Zellen implantiert… Also ist Angeal echt so ne Art… Monster… Aber Genesis war ein Misserfolg? Was erfahren wir denn noch alles? Doch Angeal ist perfekt… Ja, auf ihn, Angeal! Hättest du den nich so umschubsen können, dass der umfällt…? -_- Angeal sieht sich selbst als Feind… Ist das noch normal? Irgendwie nicht… Aber jedem das Seine… Und was jetzt? Angeal will es Zack zeigen… Ja, wie gesagt. Es gibt kein Zurück. 4 Angeal-Repliken erscheinen. Und stürzen sich auf Angeal, welcher nun mutiert. Gott, der hört sich ja an, als würd er kotzen… Naja, aber da ist er. Unser Gegner. Der Angeal-Büßer. Und er verpasst Zack auch direkt eine Wunde, welche als Narbe enden wird. right|278px Angeal ist am Boden… Hat Schwierigkeiten zu Atmen. Zack schaut traurig drein, aber Angeal dankt ihm. Er übergibt dem Knaben sein Panzerschwert. Sein superheiliges Schwert… Na dem muss ja echt was an Zack liegen… Ist der vielleicht doch schwul? O.o Zack wird zumindest zur Heulsuse… left|300pxUuuund tot is er. Na endlich… Nie mehr diesen nervigen Köter sehen! Naja, auf jeden Fall heult sich Zack jetzt ersma die Augen aus… Ich kann ihn ja verstehen… War sein bester Freund… Aber du has ihn doch selbst getötet, du Depp! Er wird’s nie kapieren… Pitschpatsch, alles wird nass und wir landen in der Kirche. Aerith will ihn aufmuntern, aber der kleine sitzt nur traurig auf dem Boden rum… Mensch, Kopf hoch, dein Leben is noch lang! Mehr als Trost spenden kann Aerith momentan aber auch nicht… right|170px Einige Zeit vergeht, Zack war beim Friseur, aber noch immer sitzt er wie ein Trauerkloß da. Wie eben gesagt wurde seine Wunde zur Narbe, aber immerhin kann er das Schwert rumwirbeln und damit angeben :D Aber endlich kann er wieder lächeln. Er macht den Infanteristen Mut und die Rang-3-SOLDAT werden einen Befehl entgegen nehmen müssen. Die Worte hat er sich also gut gemerkt. Noch ein letzter Zuspruch und die Klinge gen Himmel. Nutzt nun die Chance zum Speichern. Somit endet nun also der Part, es ist dann doch einiges passiert :) Cloud kennen wir näher, Angeal ist tot, Genesis wohl auch und Zack hat endlich mal gelernt, dass seine ehemalige Frisur doof aussah. Also dann, bis demnächst, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern